


La duda ofende y otras cosas peores.

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: En definitiva, los negocios y Meyer son dos mundos distintos, pero en el de Meyer nunca se había colado la duda. Desde que Charlie habló con Masseria ("pero recuerda, Rothstein; el otro judío: Lansky... te apulañalarán por la espalda, porque no son de los tuyos") no deja de cavilar, de pensar, de atormentarse y en realidad tiene miedo. No, Meyer no es un traidor, Meyer no le abandonaría, de ninguna manera, Meyer no se la jugaría. Pero si está tan seguro de ello, ¿por qué DUDA ha decidido hacerle una visita que parece será larga? Miedo. Sí. ¿A qué?





	La duda ofende y otras cosas peores.

**Author's Note:**

> "SOMETHING'S GOING ON,   
> I'VE BEEN KNOWING YOU FOR TOO LONG,  
> I CAN TELL WHEN SOMETHING'S WRONG.  
> OPEN UP TO ME,   
> TELL ME TODAY,   
> CUZ I MIGHT NOT BE  
> AROUND TOMORROW".

Dudas. No está acostumbrado a tenerlas, tal vez si se trata de algún negocio, pero no si se trata de Meyer. Los negocios en ocasiones son complicados, la gente con la que trata; son peligrosos y debe de ser cauteloso, nunca debe de fiarse por completo de nadie, hasta que no le demuestren su lealtad de la manera que sea y durante el tiempo que él considere oportuno. Sin embargo, Meyer no es ningún negocio, tampoco es una persona del montón, un cualquiera, un extraño; Meyer es su amigo de la infancia, con el que ha compartido más que buenos momentos, momentos espectaculares, momentos en los que han mirado a la muerte a los ojos, la han podido acariciar, tocar, decirle " _hola_ " y " _hoy no, puta_ ". Han compartido confidencias si tan siquiera hablar, con una mirada que lo decía todo ( _aún lo dicen todo_ ), planes, estrategias bien pensadas gracias al intelecto de Meyer, de su capacidad para anticiparse a todo el resto de personas; porque Meyer es capaz de ver más allá, a veces piensa que no sólo es capaz de leer esos libros tan complicados sobre matemáticas que él no llegará a entender jamás, sino que es capaz de leer a cualquiera. En definitiva, los negocios y Meyer son dos mundos distintos, pero en el de Meyer nunca se había colado la duda. Desde que Charlie habló con Masseria (" _pero recuerda, Rothstein; el otro judío:_ _ **Lansky**_ _... te apulañalarán por la espalda, porque no son de los tuyos_ ") no deja de cavilar, de pensar, de atormentarse y en realidad tiene  _miedo._ No, Meyer no es un traidor, Meyer no le abandonaría, de ninguna manera, Meyer no se la jugaría. Pero si está tan seguro de ello, ¿por qué DUDA ha decidido hacerle una visita que parece será larga? Miedo. Sí. ¿A qué?

_A que te abandone._   
_A que juegue contigo._   
_A que sólo seas un peón más en su juego._   
_A que no sienta..._

¿A que no sienta el qué?  _Lo mismo que yo_. ¿Y qué siente Charlie?  _No lo sé, algo, no lo quiero decir. Los sentimientos no sirven para nada, no en este mundo, no en nuestro mundo. Me guío por la razón, por lo lógico, jamás por mis sentimientos._

Charlie se frota los ojos, suelta un suspiro entre los dientes, lento, cansado, preocupado y se hunde más en el sofá. Se hunde más en el dolor que siente, ahí dentro, un dolor con el nombre de Meyer que empezó a latir desde el día en el que le quitó a esos jodidos irlandeses de encima y le estrechó la mano y se preocupó por él y le dijo que fuese uno más de su grupo y Meyer aceptó, con su pequeño ( _escuchimizado, enfermizo, flojo_ ) cuerpo tirado en el suelo pero con esa mirada tan oscura que hasta él sintió un escalofrío. Tan pequeño pero tan lleno de sueños por cumplir, con un orgullo que nadie le había pisado nunca y que no se dejaría pisar en la vida. DUDA le invade la herida que lleva el nombre de su amigo y Charlie quiere exigirla que se marche, que no mancille ese lugar tan puro; pero DUDA no le hace caso, le ignora, se ríe, se retuerce entre carcajadas, con una sonrisa malévola y niega con la cabeza. Y MIEDO que siempre había estado ahí, calmado, en un rincón, decide dar un paso al frente y unirse a su nueva compañera y Charlie no puede sentirse más impotente.

Suelta un gruñido, se ha quedado traspuesto.

— ¡Eh, Charlie!

Esa voz le resulta familiar, le gusta, le hace sentir a salvo y la sigue hasta que abre los ojos poco a poco. Le ve delante de él, con la frente arrugada, con gesto de preocupación y Charlie piensa que todo ha sido un sueño, sólo durante un segundo, hasta que las palabras de Masseria regresan para provocarle un huracán de sentimientos que le abruman. Tiene los ojos entre cerrados, mira a su alrededor, está en el despacho de Meyer, en uno de sus locales de juego, por eso el propio Meyer se encuentra allí con él.

— ¿Una pesadilla? Estabas quejándote —su voz suena preocupada y Charlie siente que sus tripas se dan la vuelta y vuelven a su sitio—. No te has quedado dormido ni diez minutos, ¿seguro que estás bien?

— Sí —gruñe como un perro cabreado. No se atreve a mirarle a la cara y no quiere hablar con él porque si lo hace acabará sintiéndose peor consigo mismo.

Se remueve en el sofá, para un lado, para el otro, se estira y se queda mirando el techo con gesto taciturno. ¿Por qué ha tenido que ir hasta allí para contarle lo que ha hablado con Masseria? Lo podía haber hecho por teléfono, pero no, ha pensado que lo mejor sería hundir más el dedo en la llaga yendo hasta él, mirarle a la cara, hablarle y callarse lo que tanto le está angustiando. Si le habla de su preocupación Meyer pensará que es un hombre débil y Charlie no es débil, él es todo lo contrario; puede ser muchas cosas pero débil no es un adjetivo que le califique. Aunque en esos momentos se siente así. Se siente flojo; alicaído; y DUDA le graba a fuego otra nueva palabra, una que odia: TRAIDOR. Por desconfiar de él, de su mejor amigo de su otra mitad, de su confidente, de su pequeño hombrecillo lleno de inteligencia; del niño que le plantó cara no una vez, ni dos, sino muchas y nunca dio su brazo a torcer.

— Será mejor que descanses, tendremos que hablar sobre el tema de Masseria con más paciencia, tiene que...

— Basta —le interrumpe casi con un chillido—, ya basta, Meyer, no quiero hablar más de él. No quiero hablar más de esa maldita conversación —se inclina hacia delante, se dobla, posa los codos sobre sus piernas y esconde la cara entre sus manos en un gesto de cansancio.

Meyer frunce el ceño y le observa durante unos largos segundos. Le está analizando. Quiere saber lo que le pasa porque sabe que le pasa algo y Charlie no puede hacer otra cosa que maldecir por sus adentros porque ha mostrado demasiado.  _Joder_.

— Me das dolor de cabeza —dice.

Se aplaude a sí mismo por la gran estupidez que acaba de soltar por la boca. Si no quería que Meyer sospechara ahora le ha dejado la puerta entreabierta para que pueda fisgonear si es lo que le apetece. Sólo le queda decirle " _ven, te invito a que te adentres en lo más profundo de mi ser y conozcas esos sentimientos que nunca muestro_ ". Y porque no decirle también: " _ah, sí, Masseria me dijo unas palabras que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza y hablan de traición_ ". Nada está saliendo bien, nada y quiere irse de allí y no volver a mirarle a los ojos porque como lo haga lo descubrirá; si mira a Meyer una vez más quedará expuesto, desnudo, sin ropa, ni piel, ni músculos, ni huesos, sólo quedarán Meyer y la duda de Charlie. DUDA estaría feliz de que algo así ocurriera, pero Charlie no.

— Charlie —le llama pero él no le mira, se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Meyer se empieza a poner nervioso y no quiere perder la paciencia, no quiere dejarse llevar por las emociones porque está seguro de que algo ocurre—. Charlie —ahora le llama de forma más firme y eso le hace saltar.

— ¡Qué! —grita. Le está mirando. Después de un buen rato. Le está mirando. Se están mirando. Y ya no hay lugar para excusas ni para  _dolores de cabeza_ — ¿Qué, Meyer? —intenta suavizar la voz, pero es tarde.

Charlie es un libro abierto para Meyer. Siempre lo ha sido. Hay ocasiones en las que se ha confundido pero, normalmente, siempre sabe cuando le pasa algo a su mejor amigo. Ahora se está dando la ocasión en la que a Charlie le preocupa algo que no le ha querido decir, desconoce el por qué. Se siente un poco  _¿dolido?,_ se le hace difícil pensar en esa palabra porque Meyer es fuerte y las emociones nunca se interponen en su camino, pero  _dolido_  es lo que más se asemeja a lo que está sintiendo. Es conocedor de las dificultades en la relación entre Charlie y Masseria, conoce los detalles, sabe que Charlie no le soporta, que le gustaría deshacerse de él pero no puede porque Joe Masseria tiene un ejército y ellos no tienen tan siquiera veinte hombres a su disposición. Pero hay algo que le está ocultando que no tiene que ver con la reunión a la que ha asistido esa tarde, no tiene que ver con los porcentajes de terreno ni con los tratos. Le escruta con la mirada, y puede verlo, en una esquina en los ojos de Charlie, puede ver el miedo asomar, tímido.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta, sin inmutarse, sin dejar de mirarle.

_Lo sabe_. Es lo único que se le pasa a Charlie por la cabeza, que le taladra el cerebro y le abre la herida llamada Meyer por completo. Supura sangre por dentro y duele y cree que ya no hay nada peor que eso que está experimentando.

— ¿De qué hablas, Meyer? —se pone en pie pero no puede apartar la mirada, se ve incapaz de hacerlo. Intenta sonreír, abriendo los brazos, pero no le sale y la sonrisa se queda en una mueca extraña que le provoca un temblor en la comisura del labio.

Meyer se acerca a él. Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres. Cuatro. Hasta que queda frente a él a poca distancia y tiene que levantar el cuello ligeramente para mirarle y Charlie tiene que  bajar la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros una vez más. Le está mintiendo. A él.

— Yo no soy Benny, Charlie, no me trates como si pudieses excluirme de tus asuntos cuando te de la gana —dice con dureza.

Charlie se quiere ir. Sí, quiere irse y lo hará si es lo que desea. Pero no puede moverse. Las piernas no le responden porque en su cabeza han empezado a repetirse las mismas palabras de antes: "¿ _qué sientes_?" y la respuesta empieza a verse clara en la parte trasera de su cerebro pero no quiere verla, no quiere verse las caras con la verdad para que no duela más de lo que ya lo hace.  _Cállate. Cállate. Cállate._  La pregunta la sigue martirizando. Y los ojos de Meyer parecen estar acusándole.  _Ya es suficiente, puta mierda._ Se gira de golpe para recoger su chaqueta que descansa sobre el respaldo del sofá. Está agitado ( _asustado_ ) y por primera vez en su vida la única solución que ve viable es la de huir.  _Cobarde_. Otra de esas palabras que tiene en su lista de:  _adjetivos que no me describen,_  y:  _palabras que odio;_ y que a pesar de ello han acudido a su mente de forma inmediata esa noche. Una mano se cierra con fuerza sobre su antebrazo y le obliga a mirarle de nuevo. No le dejará irse.

— Dímelo, Charlie —insiste. Le está dando una orden aunque su voz suene sosegada y tranquila.

Si algún día Meyer le traicionase, si le clavase un puñal por la espalda, ese día sería el último día de su existencia. Ya no habría por dónde empezar pero si por dónde terminar y su vida se reduciría a la nada, porque habría vivido una mentira. Y Charlie no quiere que todo eso signifique NADA, no quiere creer que Meyer no pueda ( _quiera_ ) estar a su lado; porque para él, esa vida juntos significa todo y si no está a su lado se siente incluso perdido, sin rumbo y no le gusta sentirse así porque no está en su naturaleza y el sólo hecho de pensarlo le oprime el pecho, como si alguien le estuviese apretando con fuerza, haciéndole daño.  _Dios, qué me pasa. Joder_. Meyer significa tanto para Charlie que le asusta y prefiere no darle vueltas, prefiere guardar eso como un secreto, en un rincón de su ser al que nadie pueda tener alcance, jamás, ni siquiera el propio Meyer y contra todo pronóstico, esa noche, su mejor amigo se está acercando peligrosamente al lugar oculto y está a punto de descubrir la verdad y el pánico está haciéndose con lo mejor de Charlie sin él poder evitarlo porque todo está muy reciente, muy a flor de piel y duele demasiado.

— Charlie, ya...

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —le grita, tirando la chaqueta al otro lado de la habitación, derramando el vaso de whiskey que había sobre la mesilla junto al sofá. Le grita a Meyer pero se lo está diciendo a su voz interna, que se calle.

Meyer da unos pasos atrás, con los brazos en alto y más perdido que nunca. Es más de lo que pensaba. Lo que Charlie se esfuerza tanto en ocultarle es algo más grande de lo que pensaba y se siente  _aterrado,_ pero es experto en fingir que todo va sobre ruedas y que él tiene todo bajo control así que esa palabra,  _aterrado_ , la tapa con otras cosas: preocupado por su amigo; preocupado por los negocios. Para nada está aterrado porque Charlie le esté ocultando algo importante que pueda significar que ya no confía en él y que no le necesita, en absoluto. No teme su abandono. Meyer no teme a nada ( _mentira_ ).

Charlie respira con fuerza, tiene los puños apretados y la línea de su mandíbula se dibuja con claridad en su cara. Está despeinado y hay un par de rizos que le cuelgan sobre el flequillo. No puede sentirse más patético. Nunca antes habían discutido, no de esa manera, siempre le calma su voz; siempre le calma él.  _Háblale_. Quiere ser sincero. Necesita serlo, Meyer lo merece. Pero no se merece la duda y sin embargo, ahí está.

— Se ha empeñado en decirme algo —comienza a hablar con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro girado hacia un lado, sin mirarle—. En asegurarme que tú me traicionarás, porque joder, no somos iguales —abre los ojos poco a poco pero teme mirarle y encontrar el rechazo.

Aterrado no es ya la palabra adecuada. Meyer siente  _dolor_ , dolor en todo el contexto de la palabra. Siente el dolor en lo más profundo y en lo más superficial que es la piel, la cual le duele y está seguro de que si alguien le tocase en ese instante, aullaría por el simple roce, aullaría de  _dolor_. Sí, ha sido Masseria ( _el jodido Joe Masseria, maldito hijo de puta_ ) quien lleva desde el comienzo intentando envenenar a Charlie con palabras falsas, pero Charlie nunca ha hecho caso, ¿ahora sí?, ¿está dudando de él? No puede creer que eso sea así. Tampoco puede creer que se esté sintiendo de esta manera. Meyer está más que acostumbrado a una traición, nunca puedes fiarte de nadie en el mundo en el que vive, lo sabe desde pequeño; en cambio no está preparado para una traición por parte de su mejor amigo, de él, de Charlie. Meyer no existiría sin Charlie y viceversa.  _Duele_. Y es verdad eso que dicen: " _la duda ofende_ ". Pero a Meyer no sólo le ofende, sino que se le clava como un cuchillo recién afilado en mil partes del cuerpo al mismo tiempo y le brota la sangre y a él le da lo mismo porque sólo puede pensar en Charlie.

Intenta hablar, balbucea algo sin sentido, dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y dando más pasos hacia atrás. Mira a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo que le sirva de apoyo pero no lo encuentra. Le gustaría que en ese momento entrase Benny por la puerta y les dijese cualquier tontería sin sentido de las suyas y que así calmase el ambiente; pero Benny no está, no tiene nada que ver allí y no solucionaría el problema.

Charlie se digna a mirarle, con reparo, y todo se le cae encima al ver en Meyer lo que tanto temía. Le ha hecho daño. ¿Por qué está afectando tanto ésta vez y no las anteriores? Charlie sabe su respuesta, no quiere decirla en alto, ni tan siquiera se atreve a pensarla pero  _¿por qué te duele tanto, Meyer?, ¿por qué ahora?_ Se mueve, hacia adelante, en su dirección y Meyer no se inmuta pero si le mira y Charlie ve el frío en sus ojos, un glaciar de hielo que le congela con sólo verlo.

— ¿Piensas eso, Charlie? —parece que llevan horas en silencio y su voz suena extraña en los oídos de Charlie— ¿Ahora dudas de mi?

DUDA. Ahí está, de nuevo. La ve detrás de Meyer, justo detrás, saludándole con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos negros, completamente negros. Aún son unos críos, unos niños en un mundo de adultos rodeado de emociones que a veces no son lo suficientemente maduros para controlar; al menos Charlie, porque Meyer es capaz de eso y mucho más.

— No... Yo no... —titubea, no sabe qué decir, cómo explicarse sin mostrar todas las emociones que se le amontonan dentro y que gritan por salir.

— Vale. Suficiente. Se acabó —sentencia. Baja la mirada y la clava en el suelo.

Parece que el tiempo se detiene y Charlie no está seguro de lo que esas palabras implican.  _Sí, lo sabes_. No quiere estar seguro de lo que Meyer acaba de decir porque no puede ser verdad.

— Si dudas de mi a estas alturas se acabó, Charlie —repite, sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —nota un leve temblor en su voz y se golpea mentalmente.

— ¡Quiero decir que ésto ha terminado, que se acabó, que no habrá más negocios juntos, que no habrá nada! —le está gritando. Meyer está gritándole con los ojos muy abiertos y los dientes apretados y el dolor derramándose por toda la sala.

El mundo deja de girar, no escucha nada, tan solo su respiración acelerada y la risa de Masseria en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Siente que vuelve a tener diez años y que no sabe nada de la vida. Vuelve a sentirse perdido y sin un rumbo fijo. La herida con el nombre de Meyer ya no es una herida, es un agujero, un enorme agujero por el que se cuelan todos esos sentimientos que no son más que un estorbo pero que, inevitablemente, conoce y están ahí, haciéndose hueco dentro de él para hacerle daño y no dejarle pensar con claridad. Nada ha salido como esperaba y no está acostumbrado a ello.

— Meyer, espera...

— Que te jodan, Charlie —escupe las palabras desde el dolor y a Charlie se le cuelan en el oído en forma de tormenta.

Charlie se acerca a él, le sujeta del chaleco, le empuja contra el borde de la mesa que Meyer tiene detrás y todo lo que había encima de ésta cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Tiene el rostro encolerizado y ya no está seguro de lo que está haciendo, se está dejando llevar por MIEDO que ya no se asoma de manera tímida por el borde de su herida, sino que se yergue frente a él con esa misma sonrisa que tenía DUDA tan sólo unos minutos atrás y:  _vamos, Charlie, me tienes a mi, déjate llevar_. El miedo nunca ha sido su compañero, nunca han mantenido una estrecha relación porque Charlie nunca lo siente, sin embargo, esa noche es el vivo retrato de ese sentimiento tan traicionero.

— Suéltame, Charlie —Meyer le intenta apartar pero no puede ( _no quiere_ )—. Ha quedado claro lo que piensas de mi, has dudado y así no funcionan las cosas, deja de-

— ¡Sí, he dudado Meyer, porque tengo miedo, ¿lo entiendes? —explota—, tengo este jodido temor de que me abandones como si no significase una jodida mierda para ti! —la bomba estalla, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Meyer— ¡No lo puedes entender, ¿verdad? Te parece que soy débil por sentir esta mierda, lo sé y yo también sé que lo soy pero, joder, Meyer, no te atrevas a dejar las cosas así, no te atrevas a decirme que se ha acabado!

Y Meyer abre la boca para hablar o al menos eso tenía pensado, pero las palabras no acuden a su boca y tampoco le da tiempo porque tiene los labios sellados por los de Charlie. Charlie le está besando, pegando sus labios con fuerza para, acto seguido, hacerse camino con su lengua y Meyer no puede hacer más que sujetarse con una mano al borde de la mesa y con la otra al brazo de Charlie. Y profundiza el beso, no se separa porque  _Dios, Charlie, por fin_  desea tanto a su mejor amigo desde que le conoció que cree que todo eso no está ocurriendo en realidad; pero sí, está sucediendo porque escucha los gruñidos de Charlie en su boca y Meyer siente que se deshace y que no hay suelo bajo sus pies y que están flotando y joder, todo es tan extraño. Son criminales, son asesinos, son mafiosos, venden droga, trabajan junto a uno de los hombres más importantes de Nueva York, tienen sus propios negocios de apuestas, quieren el poder y ellos no hacen otra cosa que besarse esa noche; no hacen más que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos  _estás cometiendo un error_ pero  _joder, qué error más perfecto_.

La mente de Charlie se nubla y tanto DUDA como MIEDO desaparecen, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí y sólo queda de ellos una estela de polvo a la que no le da la más mínima importancia. La herida, el agujero, sigue ahí, late con fuerza, se ha transformado en algo distinto que palpita con fuerza y sangra pero ya no duele como antes, es un dolor que Charlie puede sobrellevar porque siente la lengua de Meyer enredada con la suya y no existe el tormento, ni hay daño. Con una mano le sujeta por la nuca y con la otra le agarra la cara intentando no ser brusco y no hacer fuerza pero no está seguro de poder controlarse porque lo único que quiere es sentir a Meyer en todas partes, quiere que se rompa con él y que entre los dos recojan cada pedazo y se recompongan el uno al otro. Quiere pedirle perdón de la única manera que conoce. Le muerde los labios y le escucha gemir y él le imita porque al escuchar ese sonido emitido por Meyer le golpea una ola de placer y sólo quiere escuchar más; sólo quiere escucharle a él, que les jodan a todos los demás. Se separa para coger aire y baja la cabeza para hincar los dientes en su cuello y recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro. Meyer tiene un sabor que nunca antes había probado, es nuevo para su paladar y lo clasifica como el mejor que ha tenido el honor de degustar; Meyer sabe a hombre, a mejor amigo, a alcohol y tabaco, a todos los pecados que han cometido a tan corta edad. Huele a whiskey, a cigarro, a horas de insomnio, a problemas, a judío, a colonia; huele a Meyer y no hay mejor aroma que ese.

— Charlie —su voz suena entrecortada a causa de su respiración agitada y Charlie puede notar la lujuria en su nombre—. No se te ocurra dudar ahora —hace pausas para coger aire—, haz lo que quieras hacer, joder, Charlie, hazlo de una jodida vez.

_Fóllame aquí y ahora. Algún día tendremos todo en nuestras manos pero ahora tenemos ésto y podemos tocar el cielo con los dedos así que hazlo._  Meyer hace un movimiento con las caderas que deja a Charlie atontado durante unos segundos, cuando se frotan, justo ahí, se le nubla la vista y cuando Meyer vuelve a hacerlo, suelta un fuerte gruñido y le agarra con fuerza de la cintura, le sostiene en el aire unos breves segundos hasta que Meyer enreda sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le tumba sobre la mesa. Se miran. Las gotas de sudor recorren sus rostros y Charlie sólo puede pensar que Meyer es perfecto, que siempre lo ha sido y que podría estallar por todo lo que le hace sentir.

— Vamos, puto italiano —lo dice con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

Charlie se lanza a besarle de nuevo y empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón mientras desciende con la cabeza para morderle la barbilla y la línea de la mandíbula y la yugular y murmura  _puto judío de mierda_ una y otra vez antes de cada pequeño mordisco. Escucha a Meyer gemir de placer y cuando le desabrocha el cinturón, le baja los pantalones y le toca, le ve girar la cara hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados y Charlie ha estado con muchas mujeres pero la visión de Meyer en esos momentos es la más preciosa que ha contemplado hasta el momento y quiere grabársela a fuego en su memoria y repetirla mil millones de veces.

Están medio vestidos, con los chalecos, las camisas y las corbatas desabrochados y Charlie le embiste primero con cuidado y tras un rato de  _perdón, perdón, no quiero hacerte daño_  y  _sigue Charlie,_ aumenta el ritmo y la mesa cruje bajo sus cuerpos y el despacho se llena de jadeos, de los nombres de cada uno pronunciados en gemidos, con la boca abierta o entre dientes y todo el malestar del día entero queda reducido a cenizas, a nada. Charlie le acaricia, justo ahí, justo en el momento más oportuno y le observa con los ojos entornados, le ve arquearse y le escucha llamarle, suplicarle y Charlie no puede más y grita su nombre  _MeyerMeyerMeyerMeyer_  y todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, hace unas horas queda olvidado y sólo existe ese momento.

Apoya el brazo a un lado de la cabeza de Meyer y se miran con las respiciones entrecortadas, compartiendo su aliento, entremezclándolos y Charlie siente la humedad de una lágrima asomando, que no llega a caer pero que permanece y que Meyer ve y le hace sentirse avergonzado. Esa es la verdad a la que no quería encarar, la tiene frente a él y es una realidad, es su realidad; la realidad de ambos. Y las preguntas se amontonan en su cerebro y MIEDO asoma la cabeza, una vez más, vuelve a materializarse, pero parece tímido, como antes y no quiere mostrarse del todo así que Charlie no lo fuerza, se mantiene tranquilo, lo máximo que puede.  _Qué vamos a hacer, Meyer, qué. No lo sé, pero no cambies nada. No lo sé, pero no te vayas_.

Meyer suelta de pronto una carcajada, mirándole a los ojos y Charlie se queda sorprendido unos segundos. Meyer sabe lo que está pensando pero no le quiere dar importancia porque  _todo estará bien, Charlie, estoy aquí._ Charlie suelta un suspiro y ríe y hunde la cara en el cuello de Meyer y nota cómo le vibra el cuerpo a su amigo por la risa y Meyer hunde sus dedos en su pelo y le acaricia y le calma y sabe que todo va a ir bien.


End file.
